Great Minds & Fond Hearts
by LovelyMagickUnicorn
Summary: Written for Korrasami Wedding Day. There's only two real outcomes for what happens after you propose to someone, and Asami just knows how things will turn out for her.


AN: Well, this was quite the disappointment but I hope some people still enjoyed. That's all I can really hope for.

* * *

><p>Asami knew what Korra was going to say. She knew long before she had even planned this perfect night. She knew how her girlfriend felt and so she wasn't at all afraid or nervous when she got down on one knee and presented Korra the betrothal necklace that she had worked so hard on. She knew that she wouldn't even have to ask before Korra would say, "What are you doing?"<p>

Okay… maybe she didn't know what Korra was going to say, but Asami kept her cool. She didn't let Korra's shock faze her and only lifted the necklace up to her. "I'm proposing," she said simply. "Korra will you-"

"I can see that," Korra interrupted before Asami could finish. "But why are you proposing with that?" she asked while gesturing towards the betrothal necklace. Asami was taken aback and slightly lowered the necklace. She glanced at it quickly, checking for any imperfections that she may have made. Despite being good with her hands and making things it wasn't as though Asami had ever made a betrothal necklace before… unless you count the dozen or so failed attempts that she had tried before managed to make the one that she held in her hands.

She had spent so much time and effort on it and she was sure that Korra would love it. The fact that it seemed that Korra didn't made Asami wonder if maybe she shouldn't have gone through with this whole proposal thing. But it was too late for her to change her mind. Besides, even with all the craziness in their lives and all the near-death experiences, Asami couldn't see herself with anyone other than Korra. She wanted to marry her, she really did.

"I wanted to do something traditional," Asami explained to which she only received a puzzled look in response. "Water Tribe traditional," she clarified. "I know it's not perfect, but… I at least thought that you'd like it." Her knee was starting to hurt so Asami got back to her feet, or at least that's what she told herself. "I just wanted to do something special," she admitted while casually turning away from her girlfriend so that Korra couldn't see the hurt upon her face.

"No, that's not it," Korra quickly corrected. She gently took a hold of Asami by the wrist and carefully spun her around so that they would be facing one another. She lifted Asami's head up and comfortingly held onto her shoulders. "I love it Asami, it's beautiful, but you see the thing is that… betrothal necklaces are actually more of a Northern Water Tribe thing."

"What?"

"Yeah, it's-"

"But I did my research!" Once more Asami turned away, this time out of anger as opposed doing so because she was hurt. She shoved the necklace into her coat pocket. Asami started pacing forward, frustrated with herself for having ruined her own proposal. "I did a lot of it, and I know that it betrothal necklaces started in the Northern Water Tribe but everything I've read suggests that… Oh, Spirits. I knew I should have gone with something simpler. I should have-" And then it hit her. "What I should have done was ask your parents." If only she had done so. "Yeah, when I went to see them I should have asked but no… instead I had to mess everything up." She suddenly spun back around and pointed an accusatory finger at her girlfriend. "You know, you should have… Korra?" It took Asami a moment to notice where Korra had gone. She was down on one knee, small box in her hands being held out towards Asami. "Korra, what are you doing?"

"I'm proposing," Korra answered, echoing the words that Asami had said earlier. Asami was shocked into silence. All she could do was shift her eyes between Korra's face and the tiny box that she held in her hands. The smile that Korra already had on her face grew and she slowly started opening the box. "Asami Sato, will you marry me?" Asami took in a deep breath of air, hands flying up cover her mouth, as her eyes first saw the beautiful ring presented before her.

The diamond atop it appeared to be flawless and was larger than anything Asami would have expected. She dropped her left hand and slowly reached out for it but then the ring suddenly rose up out of the box. She gasped in surprise but then noticed what Korra was doing. Asami laughed softly at herself and once more reached out for the ring. Even though she had been planning to propose as well Asami couldn't quite believe that everything that was happening was real. After everything they'd been through together it was hard to imagine world where they could just be normal. But as her fingers brushed the diamond ring she knew that it wasn't all just a dream. "Yes… Yes, I'll marry you!"

Using her bending, Korra brought the ring to her hand so she could slip it onto Asami's hand herself. She stood up and instantly pressed her lips against Asami's, her fiancé. Like any other kiss with Korra, Asami saw fireworks. Not only that but she could hear them too… wait. She pulled back and opened her eyes and saw that there were in fact fireworks in the sky. She looked down at Korra with a raised eyebrow. "I asked Varrick to help me out, repeatedly. Apparently he's still upset about how we 'dethroned' him and Zhu Li as Republic City's Power Couple."

"Like we actually care about something like that," Asami scoffed.

"I know," Korra agreed. "But I wanted to make this special so I had to talk to him." Korra leaned in close, with her arms wrapped around Asami's neck. "So did you like it?"

"I loved it, and I love you. I still wish that my proposal had gone off better, but…"

"But?" Asami slipped out of Korra's embrace and turned away from her so that she couldn't be distracted by her beautiful face. "What's wrong? What is it?" She couldn't believe that she hadn't seen it sooner. It all made sense and yet Asami had just blindly gone along with everything. And while she was happy to finally be engaged to Korra, Asami was also upset that she had been so easily tricked.

Asami spun around just as Korra was reaching out a hand to her, making her fiancé jump back in surprise. "You ruined my proposal on purpose, didn't you?" she asked while point a finger directly at Korra's face. Korra stumbled for an answer but her inability to give an immediate one already told Asami enough. "You lied to me?"

"Not really…"

"Not really?"

"Yeah… betrothal necklaces are more of a Northern Water Tribe thing."

"But…"

"Okay, fine. Sometimes people use betrothal necklaces in the Southern Water Tribe too," Korra admitted. "But it's not that common or anything."

"I knew it!" Asami spun on heel, only slightly upset with how the day had turned out.

The reaction was instant. "I'm sorry Asami. I didn't mean to ruin your proposal. It's just that I've been planning this for months and you proposed before I could and I didn't know what to do. Please forgive me." Although Korra couldn't see it, Asami was pouting. She couldn't stay mad at Korra for long, especially not right after having been proposed to. Her shoulders slackened and she spun back around.

"I don't have to; I just really wanted to be the one to propose."

"You can still give me the necklace," Korra suggested hopefully. She turned her back to Asami and brushed her short hair to the side to give her better access to her neck. Asami retrieved the necklace and carefully placed it around Korra's neck. Korra let her hair down turned to Asami. "How do I look?"

"Beautiful, like always. I love you."

"I know, and I love you too."

And they kissed.


End file.
